Percy Jackson Show
by xxShafferxx
Summary: Percy a big-name rapper coming out with a come back  sounds like anyone?  other characters will be included! bad summary. clever title i think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I got bored and made this!**

**Percy is Eminem! But different! Sounds stupid I know...**

**And the others are singers/rappers/celebrities**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO D:**

**Or the songs! **

**Chapter one:**

** Percy's POV  
><strong>

_RING RING RINGGGGG_

I groaned at the sound of my phone going off.

I picked it up and saw it was Chiron. I immediately picked up.

"Hello." I said with my hoarse voice

"Perce! How are you?" Chiron asked

"Tired, real tired I have to wake up Tiffany soon."

"Ah how is your daughter?"

"She's doing fine, she makes me proud of her everyday." I smiled at what I said

"Good good. Anyway back to business." Uh oh he sounded serious

"Whats up?" I asked I sat up concerned what he has to say

"Perce. You need a come back. All of these new artist are getting these awards without a challenge. You will change that your one of the best." Chiron said

I sighed. "Alright I'll try to make something to happen, will you help?" I asked

"Of course I will!"

I smiled. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow at the lab, peace."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and got up to stretch.

I showered and put a black-tee and gray pants with red and black nikes.

I walked into Tiffany's room and jumped onto her bed to wake her up for school.

"Wake uppppppppp!" I whined like a five year old

"dad... dad! Dad! DAD! STOP I'M UP I'M UP." She screamed

"oh. Good cause I'm taking you to school." I said

"Finally! I liked learning!" She beamed

I gave her a funny look. "You sure your my child?"

Tiffany sighed. "For the last time I. Am. Your. Child."

"I'm kidding! Take a joke!"

"I'm going to get ready I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay see ya then!"

**15 minutes later...**

Tiffany came out and hoped in my 1994 Mustang.

I pulled out of the drive way and made my way to her school, Tiffany is in 7th grade and 13 years old and counting.

"Hows everything in school?" I asked

"Its going great! I love it! Everyone is so nice, but there is this one boy.."

"A boy? My god your growing up so fast you LIKE this boy" I said dramatic like "DAD! Not like that! He's just mean to me!" She yelled with a slight blush on her cheeks We pulled up in the drive way some people took a few pictures but we didn't care. "Have fun at school!" "I will daddy!" she got out closed the door and walked into the school. I drove home and got a call from Chiron. "Hello?" I answered "Perce! Change of plans. Come to the lab today. Like now." "Alright, be right there." I got in my car and speed off to the studio. Once I got in Chiron was waiting for me. "Lets get started..." **3 hours later...** "I think I got something good!" I said "Let me see" Chiron said I handed the paper over "Its good! Now lets get the recording down."

I walked in, put the head phones in and waited for the beat; and started spitting the lyrics out.

So this is it...  
>This is what I wished for<br>Just isn't how I envisioned it  
>Famed to the point of imprisonment<br>I just thought the shit'd be different  
>But something changed<br>The minute that I got a whiff of it  
>I started to inhale it<br>Smell it  
>Started sniffin' it<br>And it became my cocaine  
>I just couldn't quit<br>I just wanted a little bit  
>Then it turned me (in) to a monster<br>I became a hypocrite  
>Concert after concert<p>I was raking in the dough<br>Rolling in green  
>Had the game hemmed up<br>Like a sewing machine  
>But I was losing my freedom<br>There was no where for me  
>To not go and be seen<br>And just go and be me  
>And there was no in-between<br>You either loved it or hate it

Every CD critics gave it a 3, then 3  
>Years later, they'd go back and re-rate it<br>And call the Slim Shady LP the greatest  
>The <strong>Perseus<strong> **Jackson** was a classic Eminem Show was fantastic  
>But Encore just didn't have the caliber to match it<br>I guess enough time just ain't passed, yet  
>A couple more years, that shit'll be ill-matic<br>And eight years later, I'm still at it  
>Divorce, re-married<br>A felon  
>A father<br>Sleeping pill addict  
>And this is real talk<br>I feel like the Incredible Hulk  
>My back has been broke, and I can still walk<p>

So be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>And if you get it then you just might not know  
>What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just<br>Come back on you ten-fold

I said

Be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>And if you get it then you just might not know  
>What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just<br>Come back on you ten-fold

I got a letter from a fan, that said  
>He's been praying for me<br>Every day and for some reason  
>It's been weighing on my mind heavy<br>'Cause I don't read every  
>Letter I get, but something told me to go ahead and open it, but<br>Why would someone pray for you when they don't know you?  
>You didn't pray for me when I was local<br>And as I lay these vocals  
>I think of all the shit I had to go through<br>Just to get to where I'm at  
>I've already told you at least<p>

A thousand times in these rhymes  
>I appreciate the prayer, but I've already got<br>God on my side  
>And it's been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?<br>Just watchin' it from an opposite standpoint  
>Man, boy's got to look<br>Nuts  
>And that's the only word I can think of right now<br>On how  
>To describe the shit<br>This is like a vibe you get  
>Go ahead and bob to it<br>Just watch what you wish for, 'cause I got the shit

So be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>And if you get it then you just might not know  
>What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just<br>Come back on you ten-fold

I said

Be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>And if you get it then you just might not know  
>What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just<br>Come back on you ten-fold I finished and heard Chirons voice. "Yo Perce that was amazing, on the first time great! This will be gold man!" He said I walked out and gave me a homie hug.

"I gotta pick Up Tiffany now, see ya man"

"Later."

**What do you think? Nothing too much just an idea**

**R&R please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry if I piss you people off! This is my first fanfic that involves music sorry if its bad! Anyone has good suggestions I could use it to make it better. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO; or Any of the songs**

**Annabeth POV**

Me, Thalia and Luke were in the car driving to somewhere to eat.

The radio was on and some song came on. Luke didn't like it at all, I can tell it by the look on his face.

"_Years later, they'd go back and re-rate it  
>And call the Slim Shady LP the greatest<br>__The _**_Perseus Jackson_**_ was a classic  
>The Eminem Show was fantastic-"<em>

Luke punched the radio off. "Whats wrong Luke?" Thalia asked

"I hate him." Luke said

"Who do you hate?"

"Percy Jackson."

"What did he do?" I asked

"He thinks its okay just to try to make a come back." He said

"Well artist these days are young and inexperienced; Like us" Thalia said

I nodded in agreement

Luke just sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

We pulled into a pizza hut. Me and Thalia looked at each other thinking the same thing

"_This is classy?_" We both started laughing, while Luke was waiting for us impatiently.

"Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch Lukey boy." Thalia joked

"Lets just go already." He said

He walked ahead of us, he looked like he would strangle a baby then eat it.

"Whats his problem?" I asked Thalia

"He's just pissy about not making a hit song in three months. I have no idea whats his problem with Percy. Percy had a problem for a few years, he's my cousin. "

I looked at her like she had three heads.

"I never knew Percy Jackson, THEE PERCY JACKSON is your cousin. He's a legend."

"Mhmmm he was the one who inspired me into become a music artist."

"Can I meet him?"

"I don't know, his daughter is sleeping over my house this weekend. You can meet her first, its weird she is like you..."

We walked in and and sat with Luke at a booth, he was across from us.

A waitress approached us. "What do you guys want to drink." she asked

"Coke." Luke said _  
><em>

"Sprite please." I said

"Icetea." Thalia said

She left to fill up our drinks.

"So Luke when will you work on your next song?" Thalia asked

He scowled at the table.

"Yesterday it was released. Not one station played it."

"Oh, uhm I'm sorry Luke."

"Its fine."

The waitress came back with our drinks.

"What can I get you three?"

I was about to answer that but Luke cut me off.

"Medium plain pizza please."

"okay be back in five minutes."

I just glared at him, I have no idea why Thalia see's in him.

The waitress came back with the pizza "Here you guys are. Enjoy."

she then left to go to a different table.

**15 minutes later...**

"Ahhhh that hit the spot." I said

"How did you eat more than Luke and I combined? And stay that skinny!"

"Because imma boss."

"Oh yeah your such a boss." Thalia said while rolling her eys

"Hey Luke! You ready?" Thalia asked

"Oh yeah I am, lets go."

The car ride awkwardly quiet, I was dropped off first at my house.

"Thalia I'll talk to you later. Bye Luke."

I walked into my house, locked the door and collapsed on the couch.

I flipped the TV on and landed on the news:

"_Percy Jackson's new single hit 'Careful What You Wish For' hit a no. 13 on the top 20 list. It looks like he's making a true come back like he said he would."_

I zoned out as I was looking at his picture on the TV. He has raven black hair, green eyes and tan skin. I was memorized.

Next thing I know I passed out on the couch and fell in a dreamless sleep.

**Okay... I think better what do you think? Remember! Give me some suggestions! It would help me a lot thank you!**

**R&R! Please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back again!**

**So how do you think so far? I know so people don't like rap but I do! So get over it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the songs.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at Thalia's while she was baby sitting Tiffany. Percy Jackson's daughter.

"Tiffany looks exactly like Percy." I said

"Yeah she's lucky to have his physical features... Wait how do you know what Percy looks like?" Thalia asked

I felt my cheeks starting to heat up "Uhm he was on the news one day and they showed his picture..."

"Oooooh, you a have a little crush on my cousin!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Tiffany walks in, sits in a chair and just watch us yelling back and forth.

"Aunt Thalia, when is my dad coming to pick me up?" Tiffany asked

"He'll be in here in a bit. What's the big rush got a hot date?" Thalia said

Tiffany's cheeks flushed bright red "N-No aunt Thalia, I was just wondering."

"Sure Tiffany sure..."

Tiffany just pouted at Thalia.

The door open someone walked in Thalia's home…

"Hello?" the voice said, a males voice

"_Wait! It could be Percy Jackson!" _I thought

"Dad!" Tiffany yelled, she got up and ran towards Percy when he got in the room and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Tiffany, how have ya been?" Percy asked

"I'm good! I'll get my stuff!"

"Ok be ready soon!"

He walked in smiling.

"Thanks for watching her again!" Percy told Thalia

"Its not biggie. I like watching her, she keep me company. Oh and this fine young lady over here is Annabeth Chase! She's a fan." Thalia said

I felt my cheeks heat up little bit. Percy look me over *cough* Cough* checked me out *cough cough*.

He stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you Annabeth." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I said with a small smile

We sat down for a while talking drinking, Percy wasn't which surprised me and I don't know why and just having fun. I never thought I would ever meet Percy Jackson. Anyway we just clicked, I sound so girly right now… oh well!

"Well I better get going I gotta take Tiffany home, see ya around Annabeth. Bye Thalia!" Percy said

" Let me see your phone real quick." I said

"Ok.." He sounded unsure about it but gave me his phone anyway.

I put my name and cell phone number in it.

"There now you have my cell number, just text or call me whenever you like" I said

He just smile "Sure will do! See ya guys."

"Bye" we said simultaneously.

He and Tiffany left me and Thalia were left.

"Sooo it looked like you guys clicked together." Thalia said wiggling her eye brows

"Don't do that again… Yeah maybe so. What's your point." I said while laughing

"My point is that I like you guys together… you guys should go out. So he can forget about that one bitch.."

" I would like to be his girlfriend honestly. You mean Rachel? The one who broke his heart years ago? Yeah I remember that on the news before…. I wanna fix him up."

"I think you can. We'll I gotta get to bed. See ya tomorrow or sometime." Thalia said

"I'll go then, see ya." I said

I got in my car and drove to my house open the door walked to my bedroom and plopped down on my bed.

I flipped over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Wondering when I'll see Percy again. I like him already. I can't believe I fell for someone this fast….

**I know short but I had to put some story into it…**

**Sorry it took so long! I'll get on my other stories sometime!**

**R&R **

**THANK YOU~**

**Oh, any suggestions to improve this story?**

**Who should Annabeth be? (like artist)**

**And who should Thalia be? (what kind of music artist or something…) **


	4. Authors Note MUST READ please

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**I'm taking a poll on what kind of artist the other characters will be.**

**Annabeth - Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez. If anyone has any other ideas feel free to type them in.**

**Thalia – Rock. I don't know who though… Hayley Williams? Suggestions please!**

**Chiron – I was thinking Dr Dre cause he's Eminem's mentor and Chiron is Percy mentor. If you don't agree suggestions!**

**Luke- uhhh I got no clue! Someone who is bad… **

**Other characters will be included! **

**Please post a Review! Much appreciated!**

**-xxShafferxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories :P I've been on a writers block for a while.**

**Well I'm back at least! For the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

**HERE IT IS.**

**Chapter 4**

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning wondering what I would do today I guess I'll take a walk around town. I got up showered sang in the shower then got dressed.

"_Should I call Annabeth? No, its too soon. But maybe she wants to grab breakfast or lunch? No still too early." _I thought

Tiffany is still sleeping "_Figures its Saturday. .." _

I made breakfast: French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Left the rest for Tiffany in the fridge.

I put my shoes on and a hoodie. Made my way down my driveway and onto the streets with my hood up. I was enjoying myself when I see _her. _ If your wondering who I'm talking about its my ex-wife. Total world class bitch. Cheats all the time. With anyone. She cheated me with Luke Castellan, He's like 32 and she's like… 40 what is this. I just ignored her and continued walking passing her.

*****_BEEP BEEP* _

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket .

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE_

I flipped my phone open. It from Annabeth.

_Annabeth_

_Hey Percy! I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch later?_

I smiled at her message guess I wasn't the only one thinking about eating with someone.

I texted back

_Sure! What time and where?_

Sent.

I kept on walk looking through store windows seeing if I like anything when my phone went off again.

I looked at it from: _Annbeth_

_In a hour meet me at Panera Bread, see you soon (:_

I texted back

_Sure thing! See you soon._

I started walking back to my house to get my car. Some people noticed me and started taking pictures with their cameras and phones. It really irks me when they do that. I feel like an animal in a cage.

After 15 minutes of walking I finally made it back hopped in my car backed out of my drive way and speed off to Panera Bread which is 20 minutes away.

I was early so I was sitting on bench waiting for Annabeth to come, just then a Mercedes Benz pulled up and a woman with blonde hair and grays got out.

May I say she looks beyond beautiful? Lets just keep this between me and you.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said with a smile

She look up and smiled. "Hey Percy! Ready to eat I'm starving!" Annabeth said

"I thought you would never ask." I joked

We walked in, I order half of a Italian hoagie and French onion soup. Annabeth order a chicken Caesar salad.

We sat at a table all the way in the back so no one will see us.

"Percy." Ananbeth started

I looked up with crumbs all over my mouth.

Annabeth just held back her laughter.

"What?" I asked obliviously confused

"I want to do a song with you sometime."

"A song? What kind of song?"

"like… about a relationship something like a abusive one." (**See where im getiing at? (: )**

"That actually sounds good… I'll think about I'll let you know as soon as possible."

She smiled. "Thanks. And I want to get you back out there in the game again, Hip-hop is in state of 9-1-1." She laughed at that.

"So you heard one of my early albums huh? The Percy Jackson Show?"

She nodded her head.

"I loved that song Business. Its just so good. The beat the lyrics everything, I have to be honest you inspired to sing."

"well I feel honored that I did. You became very successful." I smiled

We talked about everything. Our personal life, left a little red head bitch out… but overall I had a great time in a long time.

"Well I better head home and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Annabeth said

"Concert?" I asked

"Mhmm! Sold out actually"

"Congratz! Have a good time. I'll talk to you later."

We walked to the front entrance I open the door and let her out first.

We said our final goodbyes and left.

When I got home it was almost 5:00 p.m.

"_Better ask what Tiffany wants for dinner…"_

**Anndddd DONE! Phew been months since I did an update I hope some people still reads my stories D:**

**Well R&R Please!**

**THANK YOU!**

**xxShafferxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Am I updating more frequently? I think I am. I'm proud of myself.**

**Anyway its settled Annabeth: Taylor Swift**

**Thalia: Haliey Williams **

**Luke: Unknown people give me some names of people who are over rated *cough cough lil wayne** **cough cough***

**Grover: Thinking bout Royce da 5' 9'**

**Chiron: Dr Dre.**

**Any more suggestion R&R! thanks :D**

**Swimmergirl3: your good…. **

**ASenseofImagination: Percy is gonna be 37, Annabeth 30, Thalia 29, luke 29, Chiron 47 uh I think that's all for now… thank you very much! It just came to my mind one day :D Annabeth is going to be taylor swift too bad I don't know any songs by her. I'm not big on her :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. The day before with Percy a.k.a Slim Shady (**also don't own that**) I had a great time, he's easier to talk to than anyone I meet. He can be stupid sometimes but it makes him cute- ugh I can't believe I'm falling for him it hasn't even been a week yet. Oh well I'll figure it out eventually.

_*BEEP BEEP*_

I yawned sat up and looked at my nightstand .

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE._

"_I hope its from Percy!" _I thought

_From: Luke_

_Hey baby Thalia is gonna b away 2day wanted 2 kno if yu want 2 cum ovr n have sum fun? (;_

I didn't answer. 1. That's just gross. 2. He can't spell for shit. 3. That's just wrong.

I got up stretched grabbed clothes and headed the shower.

I wore nice clothes for my concert today. I'm really excited to go to my concert I rushed over there.

While I was walking on stage my phone buzzed.

"_If its from Luke I swear…"_

_From : Percy_

_Hey Annabeth! Just wanted to wish you good luck on your concert and have fun!_

I texted him back.

_Hey Percy! Thanks I'm a little nervous I thought I'd be use to it hahaha anyway I will! I'll talk to you after the concert!_

_SENT._

I closed my eyes and pictured all the fans here screaming yelling etc etc etc. I'm ready for this

_BUZZ_

_From: Percy_

_You'll never get use to it. Trust me. Ok see ya later then!_

I just smiled at his text like a school girl- ugh. I feel like I'm 16 again.

I walk to my room back stage to get ready. I already can hear people walking in the stadium.

Grover was opening up the show. Then Nico is after him then finally me.

I sighed looking at the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now give it up too Annabeth Chase!"

I walked out guitar in hand singing:

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like a nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

Well you can take me down with just one single blow

but you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

~~After the show~~ **AN: Sorry I didn't want to put like 12 songs in… it seemed too much :P**

"I need to get home and take a shower." I said

"Well your almost there." The bus driver said

~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are Ms. Chase, get some sleep." He said

"yes sir I plan on it." I said

I walked in my house walked up the steps walked to my room and fell onto my bed and dreamed of a certain greened eye rapper.

**DONE! Two in one night. I'm awesome. Sorry if its not what you were looking for its 2 A.M don't flame me. Please.**

**Any suggestion would be good too!**

**R&R Please thank you!**

**-xxShafferxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**HI! Ok heres mah next chapter…**

**I hope its good for you all :D**

**For the reviewers thank you!**

**Suggestions would be nice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

Percy's POV

I was with Chiron in the studio thinking of a name for my complete album that no one knows about.

"What about… *sigh* I got nothing…" Chiron said

I was thinking hard my eyebrows were furrowed my eyes were intense looking.

Then it hit me.

"Relapse." I said

"Relapse.." Chiron repeated

"I like it."

"I love it." He said

We both smiled did the homie handshake.

I got up and stretched and checked the time, it was 12 midnight.

"I better head home, gotta be there for my girl to take her to school." I said

"alright Percy, see ya at the photo shoot for your cover of the album. I'll make the appointment for next week." Chiron said

"Ight, peace man."

"Peace."

I walked out of Shady Records recording studio and got in my car and drove home.

I could feel my eye lips slowly falling, I'm beat tired and want to go to bed. I pulled into my driveway and drag myself inside and crashed onto the couch.

~~~~~next morning~~~~

I woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs. I opened my eyes and heard voices.

"So Tiffany how has your night been last night?" that belonged to Thalia

"Oh it was fine just went to hang over my friend Jeff's house…" Tiffany said

I sat up quickly. "you went to a boys house with out my permission?" I said

"Uh dad didn't know you were up… hi how was Chiron?"

"He's fine… just next time ask ok?"

"Yes dad…"

I stood up and stretched. Oh I don't remember taking my shirt off…. Oh well. All of my tattoos are now visible a picture of tiffany when she was little on my one shoulder, M12 on my forearm (**can't think of the other ones just look it up too lazy to type it out sorry to all**).

I sat down on a stool and waited for the food to be done next to Tiffany.

There was a blonde at the stove making the food…. It smelled so good.

"Ok the food is done eat up." The blonde turned around.

It was Annabeth.

Her eyes widen and a blush crept onto her cheeks but she wasn't looking at my face… hmmmm oh well

"Smells good." I said

"I hope so, eat up." She put 3 slices of French toast onto my plate, 6 slices of bacon and scrapple. I was in haven.

Then she gave some to Tiffany.

I wolfed my food down within minutes.

"Does he do that normally?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"sadly yes, his stomach is a bottomless pit."

Annabeth just sighed and shook her head.

"Mind if I turn the news on?" Tiffany asked

"Of course" I said

"-_in other news it has leaked that Manhattan rapper Percy Jackson supposedly is releasing a album very soon" _ The reporter said

Everyone slowly turned to me and stared at me.

I just slowly chewed on my bacon….

"Uhhhh surprise?" I said

I was bombarded with questions like "why didn't you tell me?" and "When were you going to tell us?" and "When did you record?"

So many questions… so little time…..

**Short chapter I know :P**

**Well please suggestions will help (:**

**R&R thanks **

**-xxshafferxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Its been so long since I updated this story and I'm sorry!**

**Well here it is!**

**I was getting reviews on when will I update again and well, your wish is granted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7:**

** Percy's POV**

"When were you going to tell us?" Thalia demanded

"I was going to, but I've been getting side tracked…" I said

"Mhmmm sure."

"Did you know about this Tiffany?" Annabeth asked Tiffany

"I didn't know he was making an album, but I knew he was going to the Studio."

"Well next time you go to the Studio, take us with you. We want to see you record your songs." Thalia said

"I think Chiron will be fine with it, I'm going tomorrow." I said

"Wait your producer is Chiron? THE Chiron?" Annabeth asked

"Well yeah, I produce my own songs too, but he signed me back in the day. He got me where I am today. He signed me… He didn't even know I was white until we met face to face!"

Annabeth's jaw was dropped. Her mind was blown into little tiny pieces.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Well you didn't ask…"

I could tell Thalia and Tiffany are enjoying this conversation, they were eating and staring intently at us.

"Well I'm going with you tomorrow whatever you like it or not."

"Okay okay! Just be here by 10:00 a.m tomorrow. If you can make it too Thalia."

"Oh no I can't sorry Percy" she said

I swear I saw her wink at Annabeth…. Must be my imagination.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said

They just nodded and carried on their own conversation.

I walked up to my room, grab a white shirt, boxers, socks and black pants.

I jumped in the shower, showered really fast and was out. Shaved, brushed my teeth and got dressed.

I walked down stairs to a empty house.

There was a note on the coffee table.

It read:

"_-Percy_

_We went out for a little shopping then lunch after, would of asked you to come but you hate shopping. We'll be back later_

_-Thalia"_

I decided to call Grover since I haven't talk to him in a while or seen him

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line

"Yo G-man, whats up?" I asked

"Nothing really, what about you Perce?"

"Just at home, wanna hang or do something?"

"Sure, my place?" he asked

"Yeah see ya in five." I heard a click

I shut my phone, put my shoes and grabbed my keys.

I walked up to my 1994 Mustang, and drove off to Grover's house.

He's part of our rap group M-12. I was part of it but I went solo and made it big.

I rolled up right on time at his mansion.

I got out from my car and walked up to the door. I gave a solid three knocks.

I heard barking, running and yelling. I smiled

The door opened and Grover was standing there with sweat bands and a white wife beater.

"Yo Perce come on in!" he said as he made room for me to walk in.

I walked in, and I was in familiar territory.

I gave Grover a homie hug.

"Whatcha been up to man?" I asked

"Nothing really, just…. I'm really interested into this girl…" he trailed off

"Uh I don't think I'm the best at girl advice…"

"Well can you try? Pleassseeeeeeeeee?"

I sighed gave into him. "You're lucky your my bestfriend."

"YES! THANK YOU" he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"So what's this girls name? What is she like?" I asked

We walked into the living room to have this conversation and sat on the couch facing each other.

"Juniper, she is so nice, eco-friendly like me! Brown hair and lime green eye. So pretty." He started to go into a trance

"Okay, okay. How much have you guys been talking?"

"About more than a month, a lot. Almost every day"

"Well I think she likes you a lot, why don't you ask her out on a date tonight. See how it goes then ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks I think I will! What about you, any interest in anyone?" he asked

"Uh, well I don't know I might like this one girl… But I'm afraid to get close to her and get hurt again…" I trailed off. Grover very knows well what happened, with my drinking problem then my overdose on painkillers…

"Listen man, it can't happen twice. Think about it, she can be different than _her_." He said her so bitter it was pretty awesome.

"Well she sure seems different.." I said

"Who is it?" he asked

"Annabeth Chase." I answered

His eyes widen. " I met her before, she's one of Junipers best friends!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I can put in a good word." He said wriggling is eye brows at me.

I laughed how funny he looked doing that, all jacked muscle and he is doing that… I just can't help it.

"What?" he pouted

"Your face is priceless!"

"Want to go out to grab some food? Let's go to Maggio's, they have great food! It just opened."

"Alright let's go!" I said

"First let me put on some decent clothes…"

"Okay just hurry up! I'm starving man."

Once he put pants and a shirt we left for Maggio's in his Bently.

**AND THERE!**

**Wow that took longer than I thought :P**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was getting reviews when I will update this story and others. Infection would have been first but sister restarted my computer with me not saving it so that story will be next! I promise! Sorry everyone for my absence…**

**R&R PLEASE **

**Suggestions are welcomed too (:**

**-xxshafferxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi every one! Here is my next chapter!**

**I hope you all will like it! And don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Its just me: thanks! I just thought of it one day as a joke… I didn't think it'll go too far! I'll update as much as I can!**

**Chapter 8:**

** Annabeth's POV**

I was beat tired from shopping, walking and eating. When I got home I collapsed onto my bed and waited for sleep to overcome me. When it did, I never saw it coming.

When I woke up the next morning I felt rested and great. I stretched, giving me some satisfying pops in my joints.

I glanced at my alarm clock reading 9:00 a.m.

"Oh… I should be getting ready now.." I muttered to myself.

I got up grab a gray t-shirt with an owl on the front. Black skinny jean pants, black lacy bra and underwear. And no I'm not going to try anything…

I jumped in the shower for a quick one got washed up and got dressed and slipped

Once I was out I got my keys jumped into my car and drove to Percy's house. I'm meeting him over there to drive me to his studio.

I pulled up next to his car in his drive way. I arrived at 9:30 a.m. I got out of my car. Locked it then walked up to the door.

I gave a good solid three knocks, I was waiting for a minute then I heard footsteps coming to the door.

The door opened and Percy was standing there, he was wearing a green shirt, black pants and gray Flia high tops.

"Hey" he greeted me "Come on in" he said

"Hey." I smiled and walked in. I instantly smelled food and my stomach growled, I blushed

He closed a door. "Hungry?" he asked

"Er kinda… I forgot to eat something when I woke up…" I said

He laughed, his laugh is soothing. I chuckled.

"Well I made enough food for two, you're in luck."

"Oh thanks! I'm starving."

We walked into the kitchen; Percy put the food on two plates.

He handed me one plate, so I sat at the table. Percy joined me then we started eating.

It was good, scrambled eggs, bacon with orange juice. It was nice of him do offer me some breakfast.

We dug in, more like he did… he practically shoved all of his food down his throat at once, I just ate like a normal person.

"I can't wait to see you in your studio." I said as I was finishing up.

"Meh, it's nothing really special." He said grabbing my plate to put in the sink.

"I bet it is, you're a lyrical genius!"

"So I have heard, I mean I can think of rhymes out of anything. Just wait, I'll meet you at my car."

I nodded and headed for his car.

It's a pretty sweet ride.

I don't know what year. But it's a nice mustang, it looks like he got it custom made.

He walked out, locking the door.

"Where's Tiffany?" I asked

"She's sleeping over at her friend's house, get in." he said

He unlocked the door, and I got in. I put my seat belt on. He got in and did the same.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep! I'm excited to see you do your work in the studio." I said

"I know you've told me." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, he just laughed.

"Let's go already!"

"Okay okay!"

He put his key into the ignition and started it up, he back up into the road and gunned it. Going very, very fast.

I thought I was going to die, I was screaming my head off. Over the engine and my screams I can hear him laughing!

"Slow down!" I screamed

"okay!" he slammed onto the breaks and I went flying forward, luckily I was wearing my seat belt…

"Percy, you're such an ass…" I said as I punched his arm, it was a nice solid hit.

He was still laughing, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it" laughing still… "Your face- oh my god was priceless! I just couldn't help it! I'm sorry, I'm done now." I just glared at him

"Aw come on it was just a joke!"

"You could of killed us!"

"But I didn't!"

"You could of gotten pulled over!"

"And again! I didn't!"

I huffed. "Just please don't do it again."

"Okay, I promise! Well we're here!" he said

I looked up and boy the architect was amazing. It was about a four story building, glass everywhere. Tinted glass, you can't see in but people can see out…. I wonder what Percy's office looks like…

He parked into his put , parked and turned his car off.

"Wow… the building is so nice…" I said

"Wait till you're in the studio." He said

We got out and walked into the building, I was wowed by everything I see.

We walked up stairs to the second floor and walked into the first door to the right.

Percy held the door open for me. "Ladies first." He said

"Oh your such a gentleman." I said

"I try"

He walked in and closed the door and someone was sitting there waiting.

He had a grayish beard beady eyes that seem to see 1,000 years of experience.

"Ah, Percy you're here! And you brought a friend."

"Chiron, this is Annabeth Chase, she's a country and a pop singer. We might to a collab together some point."

"Pleased to meet you, Annabeth." Chiron said

"You too." I said

"Percy you better start recording now, we have to get this album out!" Chiron said

"Okay, okay I'm in now happy?" Percy said

"Ecstatic."

Percy cracked a smile.

"Annabeth, watch closely he is a legend. A genius people say. Just listen." Chiron said

He played the beat; Percy put the headphones on and starting to bob his head to the beat.

_Yo yo, alright, i'm gonna lay the chorus first_

_Here we go now._

_My mom loved valium and lots of drugs_

_And that's why I am like I am cause I'm like her_

_Because my mom loved valium and lots of drugs_

_That's why I on what I on cause I'm my mom._

_My mom my mom I know you're probably tired of hearing about my mom Oh ho! Whoa ho!_

_But this is just a story of when I was just a shorty and how I became hooked on va-al-ya-hum_

_Valium was in everything food that I ate, The water that I drank fucking peas on my plate,_

_She sprinkled just enough of it to season my steak, So everyday I have at least three stomach aches,_

_Now tell me what kind of mother would want to see her_

_Son grow up to be an under a undera-fuckin-chiever, My teacher didn't think I was going be nothing either,_

_What the fuck you sticking gum up under the fucking seat for?_

_Mrs. Mathers your son has been huffing ether, Either that or the mother fuckers been puffing reefer,_

_But all this huffing and puffing wasn't what it was either,_

_It was neither I was buzzing but it wasn't what she thought, Pee in a tea cup?_

_Bitch you aint my keeper, i'm sleeping, What the fuck you keep on fucking with me for?_

_Slut you need to leave me the fuck alone I aint playing,_

_Go find you a white crayon and color a fucking zebra._

_My mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I am like I am cause I'm like her,_

_Because my mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I'm on what I'm on cause I'm my mom._

_Wait a minute this aint dinner this is paint thinner, You ate it yesterday I aint hear no complaints did I?_

_Now here's a plate full of pain killers now just wait till I crush the Valium and put it in your potatoes you little mother fucker ill make you sit there and make that retarded fucking face without even tasting it, you better lick the fucking plate you aint wasting it, Put your face in it before I throw you in the basement again,_

_And I aint giving in, your gonna just sit there in one fucking place spinning again till next thanksgiving and if you still aint finished it I use the same shit again then when I make spinach dip it will be placed into shit, you little shit want to sit there and play innocent, A rack fell and hit me at k mart and they witnessed it, child support, your father he aint sent us shit and so what if he did that aint none of your dang business kid._

_My mom there's no one else quite like my mom I know I should let bygones be bygones_

_But she's the reason why I am high what I'm high on cause._

_My mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I am like I am cause I'm like her,_

_Because my mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I'm on what I'm on cause I'm my mom._

_My mom loved Valium now all I am Is a party animal, I am what I am_

_But I'm strong to be finished wit' me val-ium spinach But my buzz only lasts about two minutes_

_But I don't wanna swallow it without chew'in it I can't even write a rhyme without you in it_

_My Valium, my vaaa-eh-elll-liummmmm maaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn._

_Man I never though that I could ever be A drug addict nah, fuck that I can't have it happen to me_

_But that's actually what has ended up happenin, a tragedy_

_I'm fuckin passin it up catchin me And it's probably where I got acquainted with the taste ain't it?_

_Pharmaceuticals are the bomb mom, beautiful She killed the fuckin dog with the medicine she done fed it_

_Feed it a fuckin aspirin and say that it has a headache_

_Here want a snack, you hungry you fuckin rat Look at that, it's a Xanax, take it and take a nap_

_Eat it, but I don't need it, well fuck it then break it up_

_Take a little piece and beat it before you wake Nathan up all right Ma you win, I don't feel like arguein_

_I'll do it, pop it gobble it and start wobblin Stumble hobble tumble slip drip then I fall in bed_

_With a bottle of meds and a Heath Ledger bobblehead._

_My mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I am like I am cause I'm like her,_

_Because my mom love Valium and lots of drugs,_

_That why I'm on what I'm on cause I'm my mom._

_My mom i'm just like her My mom my mom my mom [x2]_

_My mom my mom my mom, my mom, my momma_

_Meh mommeh, eh likah momma. Ha ha, sorry mom, still love you though Dr. Chiron 2010, hey this shit is hella hard homie_

_Yo take us on outta here._

My mind was blown. He was just amazing. The way he changed his voice, the way he told a story. Damn.

Did I mention I kind want him? Well he doesn't know that…

"He has another song next, wasn't he good?"

"He was amazing…."

**AND DONE! Sorry for the delay I had Black & White night at school so I had to support my team! WHITE TEAM! It was crazy!**

**Well R&R!**

**Suggestions are welcome! **

**-xxshafferxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I know you're probably upset with me I wouldn't blame you *Insert nervous laugh* well I'm back now! And I hope I will update more often! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Yo, Chiron I don't feel like doing another song today." Percy said through the mic, I heard him chuckling. Chiron sighed.

"I Suppose you could stop for the day. I know you want to take Ms. Chase to lunch." Chiron smiled and winked at Percy as he walked out of the sound proof room. He wrinkled his nose at Chiron, which I find adorable but don't Percy I thought that.

"Well I was going to ask Annabeth if you she wants to grab a bite to eat. Do you want to?" Percy asked me.

"Oh food sounds good right now! You're paying." I smiled.

He let out a sarcastic sigh "I guess I can…."

"Well come on let's go! Bye Chiron, it was nice meeting you!"

"See ya man. I'll talk to you later." Percy gave him the homie hug. We walked down to his car in somewhat silence, Percy was telling me stories about his life, well most of it. Somehow he forgot most of it.

We got in his car and drove off. "Where do you want to eat?" Percy asked.

"Hmmm." I started to think. "How about that hoagie place down the street by your house?"

"Sounds good to me!" Percy smiled.

He pulled in the parking lot into a parking spot and got out, to go inside.

"How many?" I host asked as we walked in.

"two please." I said

"Follow me." Percy did the gesture for me to go first, "Ladies first." He said in a bad British accent.

"Oh thank you sir." I said.

We walked down the aisle to a booth, "Here's your menus" we sat down, "Your waitress will be right with you." She said perky, obviously fake.

"So what are you going to get Percy?" I asked looking up from my menu, I really love his eyes. And his tattoos.

"I'm thinking about getting the Italian hoagie and French fries. What about you?" He asked.

"Hmmm… the chicken parm sandwich and fries too!"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

The waitress came over, "Can I take your orders?" she looked at Percy first.

"Ladies first" He gestured me to order first. The waitress turned to me.

"I would like a water and chicken parm sandwich with fries please." I handed my menu to her.

She wrote it down then looked at Percy. "I would like a Coke and a Italian hoagie with fries too please." She wrote his order down too.

"Your food will be up soon." She smiled.

She walked away and came back with my water and his coke.

"Thank you." We both said in sync, and then we both laughed, for no reason.

The waitress gave us a weird look then continued to another table. Percy started sipping on his coke, enjoying himself. "What?" He asked

"You remind me of my two step-brothers."

"How so?"

"Well, they're goofy just like you. They joke around and try to make everyone laugh and smile. They try to cheer anyone up when they're down. They have this positive vibe just like you… and they listen to all of your albums."

"Well they sound pretty awesome! Do you listen to any of my albums?"

"Some of them… not all. My brothers love your albums."

"Then they have good taste in music." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Cocky much?" I asked.

"Not at all." He winked

The waitress arrived (Finally) with our food, we thanked her then started eating. Of course Percy stuffs his face…

"Don't you have manners?" I asked after taking out a medium size bite.

"At fancy restaurants, not here, I'm a regular here." He said with his mouth full.

"That still doesn't matter your still out!"

He stuck his hand up and made the gesture of that I was talking to much. "Oh your such a jerk… How are you a dad?"

"Because I'm awesome and supportive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Awesome? No. Supportive? Yes."

He stuck his tongue out childishly, but cute.

The waitress came back, "Here's your check, sir."

"Thank you." He said.

Percy pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and a five-dollar bill, and placed it on table. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup! Lets go!" I said.

We left the restaurant, to go back to Percy's house to get my car.

~Page Break~

We pulled into Percy's driveway, where my car sits waiting for its mommy to drive it home. "Thanks for lunch Percy." I said looking at him, he turned to me revealing his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Anytime, I had fun! Lets do it again sometime!" He said.

"Is Percy Jackson asking me on a date?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I think you are."

"Then I am." We got out of his car and standing by my car. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now." He said.

I gave him a hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. It's the best feeling ever so far. I love it.

"Thanks again." I said.

"Oh anytime, but really I'll call you sometime to set something up." We let go of each other, which I was very sad about. "Oh yeah, I would love it." I smile.

"See you later! I have to see if Tiffany is okay." He smiled and waved as I got in the car.

"Bye!" I said.

I back out of his driveway, driving home smiling the whole way back….

**So I don't think it's the best… but hey its something then nothing! Hope you all aren't too mad…. Have a great day!**

**-xxshafferxx**


End file.
